Are You Awake Yet
by SPrime1
Summary: Set during Book Three. I suck at summaries so yeah. Please Review. I want to become a better writer. I hope you like.


_**Are You Awake Yet?**_

I do not own Alta.

Set right after book 2, Crossroads of destiny.

The ride on Appa was silent. No one spoke a word after the Earth King Said. "The earth kingdom has fallen." They sat in silence as Appa flew on through the night. The moon was covered by the clouds. It was dark, everything was dark, the night, the earth kingdom and the future. Aang was still in a coma when they landed. The Earth King turned to The rest of the group.

"Well." He started. "I will see you after this war is over."

"What are you going to do now?" Sokka asked.

"Well, I want to travel the world with Bosco, undercover of course." He said with a smile. He then turned to Katara who still had Aang in her arms. "He will wake up."

A single tear went down Katara's cheek. "He has too." She turned and patted Appa on the head. "Alight Appa, yip, yip." And with that they were off again. They waved at the Earth King until they saw him no more.

Katara still had her arms around Aang. _Please Aang, wake up, for me._ She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Sokka. "He will be fine, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, if we know anything about twinkle toes is that he does not give up easy."

Katara smiled at their words. _Please come back Aang, Please._

 _ **2.**_

Set during and after The Awakening.

Katara's heart dropped when she walked into his room.

"Oh no."

She dropped his tray and ran. She ran to the command bridge where she found her dad talking with Bato. She ran up to them with tears in her eyes.

"I think I'll leave you too alone." Bato said. He turned to give them some space. Hakoda spoke up.

"What's wrong Katara?"

Katara looked up to him trying not to sob. "He left us dad."

Hakoda's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"He left us, he has this crazy idea that he needs to right this war on his own. Doesn't he knows that we need him, that I need him? How can he just leave us, we need him, I need him."

Hakoda just looked down. "If you need him, go to him."

Katara looked up to him. "What?"

"Go to him, be there for him, let him know that you need him and that he needs you."

There was a silence, until Hakoda spoke up again. "You love him, don't you?"

Katara blush at her father's words. "What, no, w..we're just friends."

Hakoda just raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you so concerned about him knowing that you need him."

Katara looked confused. "I never said that."

Hakoda nodded. "Yes you did, you said it about 2 times."

Katara blushed. "I-I-I.."

Hakoda chuckled. "It's alright, you too him, he needs you, you need him."

Katara nodded and hugged her dad. "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for." He smiled he she broke the hug and went to find Appa.

Aang was drifting on some wood, in the middle of the ocean. "I'm not going to make it, I failed."

(Cue awesome Avatar spirit music)

Aang felt a presence, he looked up to see a ghostly vision of Roku. "If anyone is to blame for the state of the world, it's me Aang. I saw the war coming and I should have prevented it."

Aang just shook his head. "But I ran away 100 years ago and now the world thinks I failed them again, and I did."

"No you didn't."

Aang looked up to see the clouds parting and the spirit of Yue come from the moon.

"Aang you are still here, you can still fight, you are strongest in the world, you can do this."

Aang looked down for a moment and nodded. "Yes I can."

(Cue epic Avatar music for giant wave thingy.)

He got up on the wood and bent the water behind him. With Yue's grace the waves grew bigger. Soon Aang was in control of a tidal wave.

Aang saw Avatar Island and decided to rest for the night.

Aang woke to something licking him. He opened his eyes to see momo. He smiled at the little lemaur. He groaned when he went to sat up. He heard footsteps and turned to see all of his friends running towards him.

Katara slid on her knees and tackled him in a hug. "You're ok." She was so relieved. She broke the hug and put a hand on his cheek. "I missed you so much." A tear went down her eye. Soon Sokka and Toph walked up. "Are you alright Aang?"

Aang sighed. "I'm better, but enough with feeling sorry for myself, we have to win this war." Sokka,Toph and, Katara all smiled.

"Wait what's…" Toph turned and picked up what was left of Aang's glider. "Oh it's you glider."

Aang sighed again. Another relic gone from his people, forever. Toph handed it to him and he took it. "It's better if no one knows that I'm alive."

He jumped up and planted staff into the lava. As he jumped off he turned to see it catch on fire. He took a deep breath and went over to Katara. Katara engulfed him in a hug and whispered in his ear. "Never leave me like that again."

"I won't."

"Good, then I don't have to worry about doing this." She grabbed Aang by the collar and kissed him. It was a deep passionate kiss, a kiss that Aang wished it lasted forever. When they broke they could finally breathe.

 _Finally, Finally._

 _Thank you dad, for everything._


End file.
